DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, tong-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED TIlE SPACE PROVIDED. The Penn State K 30 Program has specific clinical research curricula for two groups of students: junior clinical faculty (physician-students) and medical students. The physician-student program has three components: first, a 36 credit clinical research education program leading to the Masters in Health Evaluation Sciences; second, a mentored independent clinical research project is required; and third, each physician-student must use the results of their research project to write and submit a grant proposal for independent funding. The medical student program includes the two semester 3 credit survey course, The Elements of Clinical Research, and opportunities to participate in mentored clinical research. We matriculated our first cohorts of students in summer 1999. For the physician-student program we have enrolled 4 - 7 students per year. The medical student program began with a class of 20 in 1999 and has grown each year with 66 in the class of 2003 - 2004. Among the 20 entrants in the first four cohorts of physician-students 16 have graduated and 15 (75%) have stayed at our institution. To date we have trained clinician-scientists in the departments of medicine, surgery, pediatrics, pathology, psychiatry, neurosurgery, and family and community medicine. The physician-students in the first four cohorts have written 50 grants, of which 32 have been funded for a total award amount of over $2,600,000 to date. Assessment of the medical student program indicates that it is effective in increasing long term participation in clinical research by our graduates. Goals for the next funding period are to increase the number of clinicians and basic scientists that teach courses, to increase the number of clinically focused courses, and to increase the size of the physician-student cohorts. There was no formal training for clinical research prior to the Penn State K 30 program. It is now the foundation upon which we will be able to grow and to produce more independently funded clinical investigators for the following reasons: 1. We have a large interdisciplinary group of teachers and mentors, as shown under Key Personnel; 2. The program has continuity of leadership and administration; 3.The institution supports the program in many ways, including an initial dedication of over $576,000 to establish protected research time for our physician-students, followed by a new commitment of $500,000 for the next award period 4. The curricula for both the physician-student and the medical student programs are continuously assessed and upgraded and 5. There has been increased interest in students and mentors in participating in the program each ,ear. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Penn State College of Medicine (Hershey, PA) KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project DirectodMentodlnstructorlAdvise. Com. Lloyd, Thomas, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Director Mentor Instructor Thibotot, Diane, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Director Mentor Instructor Sinoway, Lawrence I., M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Director Mentor Instructor Young, Mark J., M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Director Instructor Abendroth, Thomas, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Allard, David, M.S., CHP PA Dept. Environ. Protection Instructor Ballard, James, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Barrett, Anna, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Berlin, Cheston, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Mentor Advisory Committee Billingsley, Melvin, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pagesconsecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application.Do notusesuffixesuchas 2a, 2b. Name Organization Bixler, Edward, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Black, Kevin, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine *Boyer, Philip, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Bradley, Gaylen, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Cavanagh, Peter, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Chase, Gary, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Cheng, Keith, M.D., Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Chinchilli, Vern, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Connor, James, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Craig, Timothy, D.O. Penn State College of Medicine Cronin, Arthur, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Debinski, Waldemar, M.D., Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Dodson, William, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Erickson, Deborah, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine *Evarts, C. McCollister, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Faulkner, R. Mark, JD McQuaide & Blasko, PSU Legal Frauenhoffer, Elizabeth E., M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Gabbay, Robert, M.D., Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Gardner, Thomas, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Gilchrist, lan, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Gleeson, Kevin, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Gray, Douglas, MPA Penn State College of Medicine Harvey, Harold, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Hay, Kathleen, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Hollenbeak, Christopher, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Howett, Mary K., Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Isom, Harriett, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Jacobs, Christopher, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Katz, Ira, M.D., Ph.D. University of Pennsylvania King, Tonya, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine *Koch, Kenneth, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Koltun, Walter, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Kunselman, Allan, M.A. Penn State College of Medicine Legro, Richard, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Lengerich, Eugene, V.M.D, M.S. Penn State College of Medicine Leuenberger, Urs, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Levens, Suzi, M.D., M.S. Penn State College of Medicine Levi, Benjamin, M.D., Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Liao, Duanping, M.D., MPH. Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Lin, Hung Mo, D.Sc. Penn State College of Medicine Liu, Wenlei, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine Loughran, Thomas, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Manni, Andrea, M.D. Penn State College of Medicine Mauger, David, Ph.D. Penn State College of Medicine * - left PSU 3 Lloyd, Thomas A. Role on Project Director/Mentor/Instructor/Advisory Com Mentor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Advisory Corn Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Counsel Instructor Instructor Mentor Instructor Advisory Com Mentor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Mentor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Advisory Com Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Mentor Instructor Advisory Com Mentor Instructor Instructor Instructor Instructor Mentor Instructor Instructor Instructor Advisory Com Mentor InstructorAdvisory Com Mentor Instructor Name Miller, Kenneth, M.S. Mosher, Timothy, M.D. Moskowitz, Jay, Ph.D. Murray, W. Bosseau, M.D. Naides, Stanley M.D. Orkin, Fredrick, M.D., MBA, M.Sc. Ouyang, Ann, M.D. Paul, lan, M.D., M.S. *Pellegrini, Vincent, Jr., M.D. Petit, Moira, Ph.D. Pogash, Rosanne, MPA Polomano, Rosemary C., RN, Ph.D. *Powers, Stephen, M.D. Qian, Zhengmin, M.D., Ph.D. Rannels, D. Eugene, Ph.D. Ray, Chester, Ph.D. Rockhold, Frank W., Ph.D. *Rosenwasser, George, M.D. Saunders, Marnie, Ph.D. Shaffer, Michelle, Ph.D. Smith, Charles, Ph.D. Smith, J. Stanley, M.D. Smith, Michael, Ph.D. Souba, Wiley, M.D. Spector, David, Ph.D. Stanley, Bruce, Ph.D. Thomas, Neal, M.D. Vary, Jean, RN, BS *Walker, James, M.D. Weisman, Carol, Ph.D. West, Sheila, Ph.D. * - left PSU Lloyd,ThomasA. Organization Role on Project DirectorMentorInstructorAdvisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Advisory Corn Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Mentor Advisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Mentor Advisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Advisory Corn Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Advisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Mentor Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Glaxo Smith Kline Pharma Instructor Central PA Eye Institute Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Mentor Instructor Advisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Advisory Com Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State College of Medicine Instructor Penn State University Instructor 4 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Lloyd, Thomas A. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. CLINICAL RESEARCH CURRICULUM AWARD